Building a Family
by fluffic3
Summary: Digit is now on Motherboard's side, but the threat of Hacker still haunts him. Fortunately, Motherboard suggests something that will eventually result in a new addition to the Control Central family. This is Widget's origin story.
1. Chapter 1

Building a Family

Two years had passed since Digit had betrayed his creator and returned safely to Control Central. He'd been welcomed with open arms, but the fear of Hacker coming to take him back still lingered, despite constant assurances from Motherboard and Dr. Marbles. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he was just afraid he would never truly be safe from the one who once loved him like his own son but then berated him in later years. It seemed there was nothing anybody could do to assist him in getting his mind off of the subject. That is, until Motherboard suggested something to him one day...

Digit sighed as he helped Doctor Marbles with maintenance on Motherboard. Normally he enjoyed learning from the Doc, but today he was just going through the motions. Hacker was haunting him even more than usual today.

"What seems to be the matter, Digit?" Marbles asked, concerned.

"It's Hacker again. I know you and Motherboard want to keep me safe, but I can't get my mind off of the fact that he could come take me back whenever he felt like it," Digit replied.

Marbles remained silent. He knew this whole mess with Hacker had taken a toll on everybody, but Digit seemed to be taking it especially hard and he couldn't blame him. Despite his immense courage in making the decision to leave him and join Motherboard, he still didn't feel safe. Marbles felt responsible for this fiasco, but he wasn't sure how he could fix it.

"May I suggest something?" Motherboard asked gently.

"Affirmative, Motherboard," Marbles replied gratefully, relieved that she had jumped in.

"Perhaps you and Dr. Marbles could work on an invention together, to help get your mind off things," she said.

Digit brightened slightly. "Can we, Doc? I've had an idea I've been meaning to work on for a while," he said, a bit of excitement in his voice.

Marbles smiled warmly. "Of course, Digit. Tell you what, when we're through working on Motherboard, we can discuss it at lunch, alright?"

Digit beamed. "You got it Doc!" he exclaimed as he continued working with renewed vigor.


	2. Chapter 2

Building a Family ch. 2

After months of drawing up blueprints, experimenting, and building, Widget was finally finished. Marbles was understandably hesitant at first, but Digit promised to make sure that everything was in order. As Dr. Marbles began the booting process, Digit became anxious. He'd triple-checked for any errors or loose screws, but still he found himself pacing the floor nervously and muttering to himself. After what seemed like hours, the booting process was complete and Widget opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he squeaked in his small voice.

"You're at Control Central! I'm Digit and this is Dr. Marbles. Happy birthday Widget!" Digit exclaimed.

Widget walked over to Digit and looked up at him. "Gee, you're both pretty big!" he said.

"You should see Motherboard, she's bigger than we are," Digit replied.

"Who's Motherboard?" Widget asked.

"She's the ruler of Cyberspace, and she also keeps Control Central running," Marbles explained. "Would you like to meet her?"

"I guess so- whoop!" Digit had picked Widget up and set him on his shoulder, as he was unable to fly yet.

"She's just through this door. You're gonna love her!" Digit promised. He started his propeller and flew through the door, with Dr. Marbles right behind him. "Motherboard, I've got somebody for you to meet," he said, flying up to her screen.

Widget yelped and hid behind Digit's head. He sure wasn't kidding when he said she was big, that was for sure.

"It's alright Widge, she won't hurt ya," Digit coaxed. "Motherboard, this is Widget. The Doc and I made him!"

Motherboard smiled at the little cybird peeking out from behind his head. "Hello Widget," she said, speaking softly so as to not frighten him.

"H-hello," Widget said shyly. "You're pretty."

"Thank you. I'd say you're rather adorable yourself," she replied gently. Widget squeaked and blushed at the compliment and she laughed softly. Digit smiled proudly, his eyes a little teary.

"Can he stay, Motherboard? I've gotten rather attached to the guy," he said, gently ruffling Widget's feathers.

"Of course. I hope he'll be happy here," she said.

"Welcome home, Widge," Digit said, hugging the little cybird close.


	3. Chapter 3

Widget hid under the walkway in the main room of Control Central and waited for Digit to find him. Ever since his booting, he and Digit had become the best of friends. During that time, he'd saved Motherboard from a Logic Buster, learned to fly, and had assisted in returning the Ecohaven ooze to its rightful owners. He really couldn't have asked for a better family.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Digit called. He checked each room and each nook and cranny thoroughly to make sure he wasn't there. The only room he hadn't checked was the main room where Motherboard was. He flew in and began checking the obvious places first.

"Digit, what are you doing?" Motherboard asked, somewhat amused.

"Playing hide and seek with Widge," he replied. "I've checked every other room and he wasn't in any of 'em."

Motherboard smiled knowingly. "Did you try checking under the walk?" she asked. Digit promptly flew down there and spotted Widget hiding in a corner. "Found ya, Widge!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Widget flew up to Digit's height, looking disappointed. "That doesn't count, Motherboard helped ya!" he said.

"All's fair in love and war," Motherboard replied, smirking.

"Oh yeah? I bet there's gotta be a spot in Control Central where you can't find me!" he challenged.

"Oh Widget, you're not challenging me to a game of hide and seek, are you?" Motherboard asked teasingly.

"I sure am!" Widget said.

"So be it. You've got 5 minutes to hide boys, then I'm coming after you," she said, smirking.

"Alright Widge, let's go hide!" Digit exclaimed, flying off.

They flew down the hallway and search for a place to hide. Most places were in full view of a screen, so hiding would be a bit of a challenge. Just then, Digit got an idea.

"Okay, I think I know a good spot to hide. It's the storage room in the basement, the farthest room from the main room. It's piled high with boxes, so it's perfect!" he explained.

"We gotta hurry Dige, we got 2 minutes left to hide!" Widget exclaimed.

"Quick, into the vents!" Digit yelled.

They climbed into the ventilation system and closed the grate. Widget followed his bigger counterpart through the network of pipes until they reached the end.

"This is it. Let's go!" Digit said, opening the grate and jumping down. Widget followed suit. There was a screen in the room but there were boxes piled almost to the ceiling, so there were plenty of places to hide. Digit dove into a nearby closet and Widget stuffed himself into a box barely big enough to fit him.

Back in the main room, Motherboard had just finished counting down the minutes. "Ready or not...here I come," she said, smiling slyly. Concentrating, she imagined Digit's room in her mind and then appeared on the screen in there. She looked around and then moved on to the next room. So it went, until she came to the storage room. She smiled knowingly. "Clever," she said to herself.

The boxes nearly obscured the screen but she managed to see over some of them. A thump sounded to her right. She looked over in the direction it had come from and saw a small box wiggling about. "You can come out Widget, I see you," she called playfully. Widget grunted and groaned, and finally managed to free himself from the box. "Did I pick a good spot?" he asked eagerly. "You did indeed," she replied. A yell followed by the sound of boxes tumbling over came from the closet. It opened and Digit came spilling out along with boxes of various sizes. He looked up at Motherboard sheepishly. "I guess the game's over, huh?' he asked. They all looked at each other for a split second and then they all started laughing. Widget smiled. He sure was lucky to have been booted into this family, one built on laughter, loyalty, and love.


End file.
